


Seasons

by HDme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seasons, This is what I imagine their heaven could be like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 05:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDme/pseuds/HDme
Summary: Castiel loves the seasons. They change around the constant of his relationship with Dean.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Seasons

Castiel loves the seasons. They keep him engaged, their ever changing nature providing a natural rhythm to his world.

In the winter he is indoors more often, sitting by the fire and reading book after book. He has time to take care of his home, lovingly mending, cleaning and decorating it. Sometimes he makes things in the shed, filling his nose with the smell of sawdust, patiently planning, trying, improving until he is satisfied with whatever he makes. When it snows he likes to walk for hours on end, only coming home when he’s slightly uncomfortable from the cold, then slowly warming up by the fire.  
There seems to be almost an abundance of time, so he can rest, think and make plans for the rest of the year.  
And through it all he never forgets to take a moment to look up, letting his eyes find his husband and feeling love, warm and strong inside him. 

Spring is a busy time, the garden needing work and the world feeling like it’s bursting open. With his energy returning after the contemplative winter, and the days growing longer, Castiel’s focus lies on being outdoors and physically active. Nothing feels impossible and after his own work is done Castiel likes to visit the neighbours and offering help to whoever might need it.  
And through it all he never forgets to take a moment to look up, letting his eyes find his husband and feeling love, warm and strong inside him. 

Summer makes him slow down slightly, the heat forcing him to take breaks, lie in the fields and watch the clouds for hours. Evenings are spent eating, drinking and talking. It feels like nothing could be more perfect. Days off are spent swimming in the lake, playing games and running around only to jump back in the water to cool off again.  
And through it all he never forgets to take a moment to look up, letting his eyes find his husband and feeling love, warm and strong inside him. 

Autumn is a rush towards harvesting time, the weather cooling down, making the long days spent working bearable. The world is rich with colours and smells, and Castiel feels rich when he feels and sees the fruits of his labour. The year is winding down and Castiel feels tired but fresh, head clear when he surveys all the year has brought.  
And through it all he never forgets to take a moment to look up, letting his eyes find his husband and feeling love, warm and strong inside him. 

And sometimes his husband looks back, beautiful green eyes mirroring the love he feels within himself. There is trust there, and happiness, joy and peace. Together they are for ever more building a life, beautiful and worthy and satisfying to the bone.  
Castiel and Dean have an unbreakable bond around which the seasons weave a beautiful pattern, and it will be that way until there are no more seasons and all that’s left is the pure and unified essence of their love.


End file.
